disney_23xofandomcom-20200215-history
Recess
'''Recess '''was an American animated television series that was created by Paul Germain and Joe Ansolabehere, and produced by Walt Disney Television Animation. The series focused on six elementary school students and their interaction with other classmates and teachers. Storyline Recess portrays the lives of six fourth graders as they go about their daily lives in a highly cliched school environment. The students of Third Street School have set up a microcosm of traditional human society complete with its own government, class system and set of unwritten laws. They are ruled by a monarch, King Bob, who has various enforcers to make sure his decrees are carried out. The little society has a long list of rigid values and social norms that imposes a high expectation of conformity upon all the students. Characters List of Recess Characters Main Characters *T.J. Detweiler (Ross Mallinger) and (Andrew Lawrence) *Vince LaSalle (Rickey D'Shon Collins) *Ashley Spinelli (Pamela Segall Adlon) *Gretchen Grundler (Ashley Johnson) *Mikey Blumberg (Jason Davis) *Gus Griswald (Courtland Mead) Episodes List of Recess Episodes Broadcast History Recess aired its first episode as a sneak peek in primetime on ABC on August 31, 1997, and made its true debut on September 13, 1997, as part of the premiere of Disney's One Saturday Morning. Originally scheduled to premiere September 6, it was delayed due to ABC covering Princess Diana's funeral. The show took the timeslots of Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series and The Oz Kids. On September 12, 1999, Disney's One Too debuted on UPN and in syndication, and Recess aired episode of its fourth season there and re-runing previous episodes. The show aired its new episodes until November 5, 2011. Re-runs continued to play on ABC, even after One Saturday Morning ended and was replaced by ABC Kids until Fall 2004, where it was replaced by Fillmore!. Recess would sometimes be re-run after that, but usually for a month. Starting in 2003, Recess began airing re-runs on Disney Channel. Re-runs continued until 2005, but returned in 2008, usually in early morning timeslots. Re-runs on the channel ended in 2010. In 2003, the show began airing on Toon Disney in re-runs, and continued to air even after the switch to Disney XD, although starting in 2007 on Toon Disney, the show was aired while the target audience would be at school. Re-runs came to a half in 2010, and resumed briefly in October 2011, and then was removed after four airings. Disney has announced that Recess will be re-run again, though they're deciding on whether it should be on Disney Channel or Disney XD. Many fans believe it will run on the latter. The show continues to air in many international markets. Only "The Break In", "The New Kid", "The Legend of Big Kid", "The Great Can Drive", "The Challenge", "Wild Child", "The Story of Whomps", "Weekend at Muriel's", "Principal For a Day", "One Stayed Clean" and "Kindergarten Derby" have been released on video and DVD. The entire series is available in Germany's iTunes service. Films *Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade *Recess: School's Out *Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street *Recess: All Growed Down __FORCETOC__ Category:Recess Category:Disney Channel Shows